


Without Identity

by Hetalia1912



Category: Sinplus (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Addiction, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Alternate Universe - Without Identity (Music Video), Beating, Biphobia, Blackmail, Brother/Brother Incest, Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, Depression, Double Life, Drugs, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gabriel is just miserable, Gay Bashing, Homophobic Language, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by Music, Internalized Homophobia, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, It just takes a while :'), M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mugging, Musicians, On the Run, Physical Abuse, Racist Language, Recovery, Secrets, Self-Harm, Shoplifting, Subways, Verbal Abuse, i promise there is a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Without Identity

**4:30 PM**

_"If you tell them you're going to regret it."_

His voice is loud and angry.

"Why do you think they're going to accept you when no one else has?"

 Gabriel had to admit that was a fair point,why did he expect anyone to accept him when no else had.

To be honest,he doesn't even know the reason himself.


End file.
